Data processing tools and techniques continue to improve. Information in the form of data is continually being generated or otherwise identified, collected, stored, shared, and analyzed. Databases and other like data repositories are common place, as are related communication networks and computing resources that provide access to such information.
The Internet is ubiquitous; the World Wide Web provided by the Internet continues to grow with new information seemingly being added every second. To provide access to such information, tools and services are often provided, which allow for the copious amounts of information to be searched through in an efficient manner. For example, service providers may allow for users to search the World Wide Web or other like networks using search engines. Similar tools or services may allow for one or more databases or other like data repositories to be searched.
With so much information being available, there is a continuing need for methods and systems that allow for pertinent information to be analyzed in an efficient manner. Search engines, such as, for example, those provided over the web by Yahoo!, Google, and other web sites may be used by individuals to gather information. Typically, a user may input a query term and/or phrase and the search engine may return one or more links to sites and/or documents related to the query. The links returned may be related, or they may be completely unrelated, to what the user was actually looking for. The “relatedness” of results to the query may be in part a function of the actual query entered as well as the robustness of the search system (underlying collection system) used.
Other techniques for allowing a user to specify desired information have been developed. In some or most news stories found at the Yahoo! News web site, various word anchors may be highlighted in some fashion (underlined, for example) to indicate that the highlighted words represent keywords. The keyword anchors may be selected by the user (by clicking on the keyword anchors, for example) and additional information and/or documentation and/or links may be provided by a search engine or by some other agent. In this manner, the keyword anchors may help the user to gather additional information and to dig deeper into the subjects that the user desires to learn more about. For example, if a user is reading a news story and desires more information on a topic, the user may select a keyword anchor. A new box or window may open to provide the user with links to various other sources of information on the topic. The various sources of information may include, for example, related news stories, web sites, news photos, etc., that may add context to the topic.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.